


A Familiar Song

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crying, Gen, Light Angst, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai





	A Familiar Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505852) by Deathflare. 

The Exarch wasn’t completely sure how or why he ended up inside the Pedant, especially the Warrior’s inn room of all places. He rubs his hands together, a nervous habit developed over a century, as he ponders how to word out his thoughts. 

“Long since the time I had the opportunity to see you again and every second spent by your side is-” He shakes his head. No, it’s too… intimate and sudden for a time like this. He’s no longer G’raha, but the Crystal Exarch now. Besides, it’s not like they would re-

> _Feel the wind eternal_
> 
> _Sweepin' 'cross the land_

The words fill his ears as pleasant as the sound of wind chimes. Words so familiar yet he couldn’t quite place. He takes a quick look around. With the coast clear, he pulls back his hood and presses an ear against the wooden door. On the other side, though muffled, the Exarch can hear their voice.

> _Oversea and desert_
> 
> _Stirrin' waves and sand_

The voice was soothing to his old soul like getting balm for a wound. He remembers the day like it was any other. In the distance is the Crystal Tower, it forms a building that glitters and glistens in the distance. Under the tree away from the crowd, he sings a song passed down through the generations. Beside him was the Warrior of Light, the walking legend, his inspiration. 

> _Lost within the darkness, I am blinded by light_
> 
> _A radiance that breaks endless night_

“Your voice… it’s heavenly.” Dust of red gather on one cheek spread across the bridge of his nose to the other side. He has never heard praise so sincere, so dear to his heart. 

“T-thank you, I’m simply keeping alive the song that has been passed down through my family.” He tries to brush off the compliment, the beat of his heart pounding louder in his ears. The second the warrior asked him to teach the song, he couldn’t resist perking up. Tail wagging behind him as the straightens up to teach, eager to pass on the song. 

> _Now a secret beckons, let it show us the way_
> 
> _Together we will find the break of day_

The Exarch finds himself collapsed on the ground. Pressed as closely as he could to the door, he raises a hand to wipe away his tears. Though the wood the song rings as clear in his ear as the day he thought them the sound.

_They remember_. They remember and not a sweeter thought could be more present in his mind. 

> _Beneath the fiery sky_
> 
> _Where the rain runs dry_
> 
> _Let my song be lifted_
> 
> _By the wind on high_


End file.
